User blog:Automaton V2/BFDIsland Long: BFDIsland 3 Meetings
Glove: Ahhh! It’s so great to return to BFDIsland DDAD: ikr Quad Force: lucky! I wanted to be in this game show. But Doora was hogging my chances (Quad Force sighs) Quad Force: oh I didn’t complain. Right? Camera? Tape: why aren’t these people normal? It’s so annoying Vriska-Ball: ikr right Tape? Tape: DONT CALL ME TAPE! ITS RUBIX CUBE U Cartoon Network: well... u do look like tape. Tape: SHUT UP Cartoon Network: ok jeez. Tape: oh uhhh sorry for over reacting Vriska-Ball: 8ack to my 8 puns Can: no Vriska-Ball: why Can: they’re boring. Vriska-Ball: Fine Yugoslavia: hey Cardboard box how’s it going Cardboard Box: it’s going grea- (Cardboard Box gets hit by a rock that Garbagy threw) Garbagy: hah I have nice aim. Yugoslavia: GARBAGY! WHAT DID U DO TO HIM Garbagy: relax it’s just a freaking rock it’s not like he’s killed Cardboard Box: ugh I can’t get up Garbagy: ARE U DUMB? GET UP WITH YOUR FEET IDIOT Cardboard Box: ohh... (Cardboard Box gets up) Cardboard Box: hey guys I’m good at crafting I crafted this cardboard sword (Cardboard Box pulls out the sword he made) Garbagy: I’d like to see you craft Quad Force broken up into pieces (Garbagy grabs Quad Force) Quad Force: I DONT WANNA DIE Quad Force: Ahem! I do have last words. A brave man always has last wor- (Garbagy breaks Quad Force into pieces) Cardboard Box: that’s easy (Cardboard crafts Quad Force back to life) Garbagy: WHAT? HOW DARE YOU UNDERESTIMATE ME Cardboard Box: seriously cardboard box the smallest mistake even if it isn’t a mistake u get mad. Just messed up Garbagy: DONT CALL ME MESSED UP Quad Force: calm down. Change ur personality and have my personality Cardboard Box: it’s nice that ur on my si- (Cardboard Box falls down) Quad Force: Wow! Cardboard Box is also a brave man. I guess I can do whatever he says (Quad Force falls down) DDAD: hee hee if that is how you become brave (DDAD falls down as well) Evil 68 Pawn: bwahahahahahahahah I am officially evil Chalice: woah woah woah calm the heck down. Ur not even as evil as Garbagy Evil 68 Pawn/Garbagy: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME Chalice: uhhhhhh (Glove grabs Chalice) Glove: don’t worry they are just psycho Chalice: yea I think I know Chalice: I don’t at all Chalice: hey banana split sit down Banana Split: uhhhh ok (Banana Split sits down) Banana Split: whoopee cushions are so 10 years ago Chalice: whatever then uhh I like to see u try (Banana Split throws Duck Beak at Chalice) Banana Split: like seriously what lame-os DDAD: That got Chalice good Duck Beak: Muack Glove: can you please say something else. (Duck Beak stares angrily at Glove) Duck Beak: MUACK MUACK MUACK MUACK MUACK MUACK MUACK (Duck Beak keeps angrily saying muack at Glove infinitely) Sorry if your character didn’t get the screen time you wanted or if your character wasn’t close to your personality. Anyways, credit to no one for helping me with my story XD. But credit to these people who reccomended characters for BFDIsland 3. I will say who reccomended who as well. Yugoslavia- ShadicalCZ Garbagy- TheLittleLani Quad Force- MEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMEMMEEEEEEEE DDAD- if you know BFDIsland too well then you would know Cartoon Network- Icebird2019 Banana Split- Sourphie “Tape”- Gmo666 Cardboard Box- Anarchy Attack Official Chalice- UmbraSnivy Glove- You would know if you know BFDIsland too well Vriska-Ball: 8attleReviews Evil 68 Pawn- Most of you guys would know Duck Beak- Alexsander Winter Can- TheArtist’sVoid11 Category:Blog posts